Happiness
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: Ever since I was little, I dreamt of my wedding in bliss. Decorated in all white and fancy creams, perfect with my true love. I thought that the moment I saw that person, the one, I would know I was meant for them. I always thought that. It doesn't just happen; love. It isn't a one time thing. It takes time to fall in love. For me, it took seven years.


**A/N: I'm finally finished! I never believed I would get this done! I love it :D It's just little snippets from the lives of Lily Evans and James Potter. Who doesn't love a Jily story? xD Anyway, now that I'm done with this one-shot I'm going to go back to working on What He Always Wanted so look out for that soon.**

**Rating: T. There's one word that maybe should be M, but no violence that should be considered M (no smut either) so I'm putting it as T.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was our Queen, but sadly, I'm not.**

**Enjoy! Review if you like! **

Ever since I was little, I dreamt of my wedding in bliss. Decorated in all white and fancy creams, perfect with my true love. I thought that the moment I saw that person, the one, I would know I was meant for them. I always thought that. It doesn't just happen; love. It isn't a one time thing. It takes time to fall in love. For me, it took seven years.

-:- September 1, 1971 -:-

"Come on, Sev!" I called, giggling and gesturing for him to come with me.

He smiled and replied, "Coming, Lily."

I looked back and waved goodbye to my parents as we boarded the scarlet, puffing train. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled to Severus. "Ready?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded in response.

I giggled and nodded, slipping into an almost empty train car.

Two boys who looked our age sat in the carriage. I sat near the window, still waving to my parents are sulking sister.

When the train lurched forward and left the station, Severus sat down beside me, all packed away and ready for our journey to Hogwarts. I could hardly contain my excitement.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," he said to me, grinning.

"Slytherin?" One of the boys echoed. He was lanky with messy black hair the colour of soot and roguish hazel eyes. He began to speak again after locking eyes with me. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked the boy lounging lazily opposite him.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he countered wryly, his lips tugged into a small frown.

"Blimey," the hazel eyed boy said, retracting away from the boy somewhat. "I thought you seemed alright!"

The long haired boy resting on the cushions grinned. "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The first boy grinned, jumping up and lifting an invisible sword. "To Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart! Like my dad."

Severus made a small, derogatory snort and rolled his eyes.

The boy grimaced, raising an eyebrow at my friend. "Got a problem with it?" he asked, his tone somewhat intimidating.

"No," Sev scoffed. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

The boy who's family was from Slytherin sniggered. "Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

I sat up, narrowing my eyes at the both of them as they guffawed. Why were they being so mean? "Come on Severus," I said primly, "Let's go find another compartment." I was fed up with these boys antics, and we weren't even at school yet.

"Oooooo..." I heard one of them quip as we stalked off.

-:- December 23, 1971 -:-

After packing my things for the holidays, I snatched up the first year Gryffindor boy's Christmas presents. Those four didn't even bloody deserve them though; I was just being the better person. Chocolates weren't much, but it was more than I would get from those four, that I was sure of. Remus Lupin wasn't so bad though, if he was even here. He was always going to visit his sick mum.

I found the four playing exploding snaps in the common room. I set down their presents on the table, sliding one to each of them and flashing Remus a small smile.

James Potter was the only one to think something of it. I watched as he narrowed his eyes. "What's this?" he asked, hesitantly scrutinizing the small gift of candy from Honeydukes.

"It's a present," I answered flatly, it was rather obvious. "If you had any manners, you'd say thank you, Potter."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it, though?" he asked again, rather stubborn.

"Wait until Christmas and find out," I answered coolly, not wanting to spoil the surprise for the others.

James shook his head. "I don't want it."

Remus frowned. "James, that's rude." He turned to me, politely smiling and saying, "Thank you, Lily."

I grinned and nodded, his action making Sirius and Peter also respond with reply of thanks.

"Why don't you want it?" I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

James shrugged. "It's probably payback for getting paint all over you the other day. Honestly that was for Snivellous, promise Evans."

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't," I implored.

He shrugged again. "Still don't want it."

I huffed. "Fine, Potter." I turned to the others after taking the gift back. "Happy Christmas."

As I walked up the staircase to the girl's dormitory, I heard none other than James Potter say, "Lily Evans is so bloody annoying! She thinks she knows it all and can trick me into taking her 'gift'."

I pulled my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter and shook my head_. Happy Christmas, Potter, you twat_.

-:- January 29, 1973 -:-

I was on my way to charm when I felt a hand on my back, turning me to face whoever it was. I sighed deeply when I was faced by James Potter, smirking at me. "What do you want?" I asked exasperated already.

James stated the obvious, grinning like a buffoon. "Your birthday is tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Potter, but I'm aware of the date of my birth. Now, if you excu-"

He shook his head. "I'm here to give you the most wonderful present ever, a snog with yours truly."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "M'fine thanks. I am very content without that snog," I replied, chuckling as I shook my head, walking to charms.

"Fine!" I heard him call. "What do you think of a date?!"

-:- September 6, 1974 -:-

"Oy, Evans!" James shouted loudly, clumsily sprinting after me in the corridor.

I turn sharply, exhausted from the week. "What?" I snapped.

Flashing a crooked grin my way, he slowed to a walk and languidly strolled up to me. "There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Care to have the pleasure of accompanying me?" he asked, smirking.

I snort indelicately, rolling my eyes to show my answer to him succinctly. "No, Potter," I sighed, annoyed. "I'm okay. If you'd excuse me, I'm meeting Alice for dinner." I began walking toward the Great Hall again.

"Just remember, Evans," James called from where I left him, "We're going to get married one day!"

I sighed and shook my head as I rounded the corner and went into the Great Hall. _In your damn dreams, Potter._

-:- November 29, 1974 -:-

"Morning, future Mrs. Potter."

I glance up from my book to Sirius Black, grinning down at me. Since when did he come into the library? I sighed, setting down my Charms book. "What do you want, Black? And future Mrs. Potter, really?"

He smirked. "Yes, really. Are you coming to the match today?" he asked, speaking of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

I sighed softly, deciding not argue with Black. "Of course I am," I said pompously. "House pride and all that?" I reminded him, smiling slightly.

"Right..." Sirius nodded and shrugged. "Alright, Evans."

"This has something to do with Potter, doesn't it?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"He may," Sirius paused for a moment before hastily saying, "or may not, have something to do with it..."

-:- September 25, 1975 -:-

"Lily, I thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?" Severus asked me one day as we walked through the corridors.

I bit my lip and sighed quietly. "We _are_, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber_! What do you see in him? Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary the other day?" I stopped, glancing up at him earnestly to see his reaction.

"That was nothing!" he insisted. "It was a laugh, that's all-"

I narrowed my eyes. Mulciber had hurt Mary. "That was dark magic and if you think that was funny-"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mater get up to?" Severus demanded, cutting me off.

I raised an eyebrow. "What does Potter have to do with any of this?" I asked sharply.

"They sneak off at night. There's something strange about that Lupin.." I frowned, Remus was my friend. "Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill," I said softly.

"Every month at the full moon?" Sev interjected.

"I know your theory," I replied coldly, also knowing he was right. I wouldn't tell Sev though; Severus would tell everyone and ruin Remus' life if he found out. Trying to take our conversation off the topic, I retorted, "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're up to?"

"I'm just trying to show you that they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."

"They don't use Dark Magic though," I whispered. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You snuck down to the tunnel by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there," I said, remembering how Severus and James were late to call because they were in the hospital wing.

Sev laughed coldly and shook his head. "Saved? _Saved_, Lily? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to- I won't let you-"

"Let me?" I echoed, narrowing my eyes. Severus had no control over what _I _did.

"I-I mean I don't want to see you made a fool of- He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" Severus winced slightly. "And he's not...everyone thinks...big Quidditch hero," he sputtered, his hatred leaving him incoherent.

"I know James Potter is an arrogant toerag," I huffed before stalking off. "I don't need you to tell me that!" I called, still upset about Severus trying to be control what I do.

-:- May 13, 1976 -:-

"Goodbye, Snape," I whispered, shaking my head as I turned back to the common room.

"Lily, wait! I'm sorry!"

I didn't say anything, just shutting the portrait in his face. I sighed softly and curled up on a sofa near the fire.

What a day it had been. This morning, when I got up, I thought it would be a normal Thursday. How very wrong I had been. It's the first week of O.W.L.S. and Defence against the Dark Arts exams were today. After the exams, I went down by the lake to dip my feet in and study for tomorrow's exams with Alice and Mary. Potter and Black began teasing Severus and then hexing him so I came in to interject. Then...Severus called me a Mudblood. My best friend called me something so vile...how could I forgive him?

I sat on the plush cushions of the burgundy couch for hours after the exchange Severus and I had in the hallway, mulling over everything when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Evans?"

I glanced up before impatiently wiping my eyes. "What do you want, Potter?" I sniffled softly.

James pursed his lips before kneeling by me, glancing into my eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly, sincerely.

I blinked and looked down for a moment. "I-I...It's okay. It was only a matter of time, I suppose," I murmured quietly, sighing.

He shrugged. "Still Evans," he replied, "You're too good to be hurt like that." James got up, stretching slowly and gauging my reaction to his apology before walking away.

"Potter?" I asked softly. He glanced over his shoulder and I gave him a small, slightly watery smile. "Thanks."

-:- December 19, 1976 -:-

I shivered softly, despite my three layers, as I made my way to the Quidditch Pitch. It was snowing, but the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game was still going to play. I chatted with Mary and Alice about things, such as Alice's boyfriend Frank and if Alice was excited to be graduating soon, until the game began.

Gryffindor came in looking strong and scoring three points in the first ten minutes and all three of them were scored by Potter. James and I had been more civil to each other then we were in the past, but I still wouldn't call him a friend. He was getting there.

After a few minutes into the same, I heard a loud whack from one of the beater's bats. Glancing over, I saw as someone tumbled to the ground. Of course it had to be James. Without really thinking, I jumped up and raced out the field.

"Bloody Bludgers," I heard him growl as he carefully sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, a small tinge of pink of my cheeks. Why had I come over here?

James grinned. "Better now, Evans."

I laughed softly and rolled my eyes, just glad he was feeling well enough to flirt with me like usual. "Well, that's good, Potter," I said, still giggling quietly as I stood up.

He smirked slightly. "You know what would be make feel even better though, Evans. A kiss."

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Yes, you are, Evans. Every night."

-:- October 21, 1977 -:-

"FINE!" I yelled, exasperated. I buried my head in my hand, sighing. "God, James...why do we fight like this? I hate it, I hate it so much." He was one of my best friends, I was sure of that. Why did we fight so bloody often? We're the Heads, we're supposed to set an example, but instead, we just about kill each other.

I heard as he walked hesitantly closer. "Lily," James said softly, taking my hands away from my face, "I'm sorry."

I glanced up at him and sniffled slightly before shrugging. "Whatever, James. It doesn't...it doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does," he murmured softly, glancing up at me.

I bit my lip before doing the most irrational, lovely, _mad_ thing I could have done. I bolted up, knocking into James, and I kissed him.

I kissed James Potter.

What in sodding, bleeding, fucking hell was going on?

I felt James freeze to the spot while I was latched onto him, my lips on his. After a moment, he reacted, pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around my waist.

It wasn't a soft, sweet kiss like most first kisses are. It was daring, adventurous, desperate, and angry. It was a bundle of nerves and mixed feelings, just like our whole relationship always had been. And I loved every second of it.

When I finally pull away, I glanced up at him, shocked and confused.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered in apology. "I shouldn't have done that, James."

James smiled softly back to me. Oh Merlin, that smile could do something to a girl. "No, I'm glad you did, Lily," he said softly.

-:- July 9, 1978 -:-

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow," I murmured, snuggling into James as we sat by the lake.

He laughed softly and ruffled my hair. "I know," he sighed softly and pecked my cheek. When I glanced up at him, he smiled. "Love you," he said softly, his thumb stroking my cheek carefully.

"I love you too," I replied and pressed my lips briefly to his forehead. I did love him, something I never thought possible. We had come so far from the pair of first years who hated one another. It had been a long, crazy journey, but I was unexplainably, irretrievably, carelessly, unconditionally in _love_ with him. He was James, and he was brilliant, wonderful, lazy, and my best friend.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he said, "I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead then," I said, smiling cheekily to him.

James laughed, "Love, you're sitting on me."

A light hue of pink painted my pale cheeks, but I nodded and let him get up.

He jumped up and grinned to me. "So I just wanted to tell you that I love you, more than anything. You're my best friend and I've never felt so comfortable with anyone else. And...And I know we're young, but Lily, I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You." My eyes widened as he knelt down on one knee and I pressed my lips together to prevent tears. "Will you marry me?"

A thousand and one thoughts ran through my head about how young we were and what everyone would think, but what did it even matter? He was right; I knew who I wanted to be with forever.

I wiped away my tears and then realised he was waiting for an answer. "Yes, James. Yes. Oh yes, I'll marry you."

-:- July 21, 1979 -:-

I smiled faintly as Alice helped me place my veil in the intricately designed curls at the top of my head. My dress was the traditional white and the bodice clung to me slightly while the skirt flared out. I sighed before taking a deep breath. _I was getting married today. _In a few short hours, I would no longer be an Evans, but I would become Mrs. Potter. Needless to say, I was a bit nervous.

Soon, Alice and Mary came in to get me. "Lil?" Alice asked quietly and smiled to me as I watched in the mirror. "It's time."

I breathed in and nodded. "Okay," I whispered, flashing her a faint smile before turning and going with her.

I found my father waiting for me in the foyer. "Daddy," I said softly, taking his arm when he offered it.

He smiled softly to me, never a man of many words. "Lily, you look beautiful," he said, clutching my hand like he knew I needed him to.

"Thank you," I whispered, blushing slightly.

He nodded and the wedding march began to play soon enough. The doors opened and everyone began to file in while I was at the end. I felt my lips tug into a smile when I saw James. My James, who would soon be mine forever. I honestly couldn't wait.

My father kissed my temple and let James take my hand when we got down the aisle. I grinned to him and he grinned back. "Love you," I mouthed. He nodded slightly and turned us both towards the minister.

"We are gathered here today," the man began, "on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honour by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

James, do you take Lily to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" He asked, turning to my James.

I smiled and gently squeezed his hand when he said, "I do."

"Lily, do you take James to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

My smile widened, and I nodded. "I do."

After the minister said his vows, James repeated them. "I, James, take you, Lily, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; in joy and in sorry; to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. I give you this ring as a sign of my promise," he said softly and smiled gently to me.

I breathed in and recited mine to James. "I, Lily, take you, James, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; in joy and in sorry; to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. I give you this ring as a sign of my promise."

We then exchanged our wedding bands, slipping the gold rings onto each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. James, you may kiss the bride."

He lifted up my veil and smirked slightly at me-typical James Potter- before pressing his lips to mine.

I giggled against his lip. "Mr. Potter, your Mrs. Potter loves you," I mumbled against his warm lips, pressing so insistently against mine.

James laughed softly and pulled away, grinning. "I'm glad, Mrs. Potter because I love you too."

-:- October 31, 1981 -:-

We had just celebrated our son's first birthday and our second anniversary four months ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago when James and I had hated each other. Harry was growing up and looking more like James by the day, except the eyes, as James loved to point out. Every time, I would laugh and agreed with him.

The three of us were becoming quite restless as we were holed up in our home, but James and I hid out of love for our son. We would not let anything happen to him.

I leaned in the doorway as James played with Harry, making smoke come from his wand.

"I'm not sure who's more entertained," I said teasingly, making both my boys look up at me.

James cracked a grin. "It's definitely me," he said, setting his wand down.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "It's time for Harry to go to bed," I reminded him. James nodded, scooping up our son and handing him to me.

I smiled and kissed James' cheek before walking down the hall and beginning to climb the stairs. That was when it all went wrong.

"Lily! "Go, run! It's him! I'll hold him off!" I heard James call. I gasped and held Harry tightly, bolting upstairs_. James, James, James, please be okay._

I laid Harry down in his cot and pushed furniture to barricade the door. After doing that, and impatiently wiping my eyes, I came back to Harry, holding him in my arms. "Shh, love," I soothed as he whimpered, having to stay strong for my son. "It's gonna be okay," I whispered, stroking his messy locks. "Mummy loves you, Daddy loves you. Be safe, be strong, my dear."

I turned around to see a hooded figure gliding into the room. My eyes widened and I set Harry down in his cot again, throwing my arms in front of it.

"Stand aside," he said in a quiet voice. No, I would not let him hurt my son. I knew he had killed my James; he wouldn't my Harry too.

"No," I replied defiantly, blinking back tears of grief for my lost husband.

"Stand aside!" he exclaimed intolerantly.

"No, please," I begged, knowing if he killed me, he wouldn't stop there. I was nothing to him, just a filthy little mudblood that was quite disposable.

"I'll ask you one more time- stand aside!"

My eyes locked onto those red irises, which could be seen beneath the cloak. "No."

He brandished his wand at me and in a gravelly voice said, "Avada Kedavra!"

Ever since I was little, I dream about that wedding and being with 'the one'. I dreamed about our children and what I would name each one of my kids, what they would look like and what they would grow up to be.

I fantasised going to their weddings and being a proud mother. Unfortunately, I never got to have that. What I did have was a loving husband and a sweet little boy with my emerald eyes; I could have never asked for better.

Though I didn't see it, my little boy grew up to save the world from the evil man who had ended my life. I could have never been more proud.

James and I didn't get as much time together as I had wished for, but we were happy. We had found our happiness in the mists of all the death and destruction. We had each other. After all, a happy marriage is like a long conversation that always seems too short.


End file.
